Not the best idea
by acromantulavenom
Summary: Hermione thought it would be a great idea to bring Cormac to the Slug Club, but what happens when she leaves Harry after eating the dragon tarte? (Unsure of the spelling sorry!) She manages to bump into her defense against the dark arts professor.


Hey! This scene was taken from the HBP and set during the slug club party. Don't know if i like this story that much? But i thought i would share it regardless! This is SS/HG. Dont like it, don't read! Enjoy!

It was the Slug Club's Christmas party and Hermione Granger and had invited Cormac Mclaggen and oh, what a silly idea it had been. She knew it would completely annoy Ron. Her heart ached whenever she saw him and Lavender Brown together. She her best to not let her sadness overwhelem her, by going with Cormac tonight it had to make Ron jealous.

When they both entered the party, a few eyes had darted in their direction. Hermione's beautiful pink rose coloured dress amplified her curves beautifully, the top was a v neck style which shaped her breasts heavenly and this did not go unnoticed by Hermione who did best to ignore the stares. The room was magically and carefully decorated in high quality drapes, fabrics and decorations in the most beautiful opulent colours. She noticed Neville looking smart in his white attire, and she assumed he hadn't made it into the club, nevertheless he looked like he was enjoying himself. Music and chatter filled the room and now Hermione was nervous with butterflies and desperately searched for Harry so she excuse herself from Cormac's side.

Cormac did his best to try and touch and kiss Hermione at every chance he got. She didn't want him at all like that. Luckily she managed to escaped Mclaggen under the mistletoe and hid behind some curtains on the other side of the room.

"What happened to you?" Harry had found her.

"I've just escaped, I mean I left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Cormac? Thats who you invited?" Harry said with shock.

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most." There was a flash as professor Slughorn was taking pictures. She continued,

"He has more tenticals then a Snarfalump."

Just then, one of the waiters that Hermione recognised as a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Dragon tarter?" He asked the pair.

"Just as well they give one horribly bad breath."Hermione could use this as a great excuse not to kiss Cormac as he would be to repulsed.

"On second thoughts, might keep Cormac at bay." Hermione grabbed the tray and chucked one in her mouth trying to eat some of it quickly.

"Oh god here he comes," she said with a mouthful of food and hurried from behind the curtains. She dashed past everyone and made excuses for those trying to talk to her. Leaving the party she hurried outside and spat out the Dragon tarte and casting her spell to rid the awful taste in her mouth. She stood and enjoyed some fresh air of the cool evening. The plan was backfiring.

Goose bumps started appearing all over her body and decided it was best to head back to the party. She turned and in doing so collided with a stiff black figure. Who was out here?

"What are you doing lurking outside Miss Granger?" "Nothing, I was escaping my, erm date."

Severus knew she was with the Mclaggen boy and wondered why Weasley wasn't here. Both were idiots and she could do much better, he thought to himself. He scanned the girl in a flustered state and his eyes betrayed him as they lingering at the swells of her breasts, her nipples peaking through the material due to the cold night. His eyes sharply darted back up to Hermione who had followed his gaze. Snape coughed slightly embarrassed.

"I suggest you get back inside Granger, I'm sure the party is terribly missing you." He held out his arm and Hermione followed back to the party. Snape's eyes stayed in front till they had reached the door. But before he could reach to open it Hermione turned to him and silkily said,

"Don't be ashamed professor, you haven't been the only one to stare at me this evening."

Severus Snape could have pinned the witch against the door and kissed her there and then.


End file.
